<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy hands, will they make me a sinner? by jikarico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220616">Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico'>jikarico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gunshots And Blood Age Like a Fine Wine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gangs, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tattoos, but i had a brainrot, but nothing too extreme, i know next to nothing of the mafia, mafia, matt is still a bitch in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a job for the Construction Coven, Viney finds someone in their possession that she knows. Hoping to get them out, the doctor call for help from a person she hasn't in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gunshots And Blood Age Like a Fine Wine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts">Drabbles_Of_Writing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the tags, I only started learning about the Mafia while writing this; so some things may be wrong.</p><p>I spent like 3 days writing this, please accept my trash.</p><p>I got inspiration to write this from Drabbles_Of_Writing's tumblr and wrote this. Most things in this come from her: https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Some things are normal nowadays; bloodstains on the walls, warm bullets on the ground and strange, yet recognisable symbols everywhere. This is what innocent people, like Viney, were forced to grow up in. Citizens being mugged, killed, even tortured for information they might not have, but it's life for them in the Boiling Isles. The big city is unforgiving, as is the people that make it so. Gangs and organised crime groups flood most areas, claiming it as their territory, removing anyone who doesn't respect them. Being a doctor in such a place is scary, just as it is rare to find one qualified to help. Medical professionals are considered valuable, especially ones that willingly assist the Mob. Most gangs, as an act of mercy, tend to avoid hurting them and instead make deals. They agree that, if in need, the doctor will help them for payment of their choice, and if the doctor goes against the agreement; they'll be hunted down and killed. But if they attend to an enemy gang, the original Mob can't call treason on the doctor, as they don't own them. Though uncommon, some groups don't listen to this rule all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Viney is always careful with who she talks with because of this. Even the most isolated of organisations have enemies that'll kill her within a second of a chance. While studying as a nurse, Viney's father always told her to be aware of what's happening. Once, he told her, "People are desperate sometimes, and they will never hesitate. I need you to remember that. Can you, little birdie?" And, though only 14, she adopted those words in her mind and heeded them as she grew older. Then that horrible night when Viney was just 16 had happened, where she heard yelling and gunshots from under the floorboards where her father hid her. Where blood seeped through the wood, dripping on her legs as she silently cried, she had those words in her head, repeating them. Where Viney made a vow to find those who hurt her father and family, and rid of them. Where all she had left from her parents were words and a single fishhook from her mother; Viney's most prized possession. It's the only way she can feel close to her mother without breaking down.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes forward and head high, Viney walks through the Construction Coven's second base of operations with her medical kit in hand. Like how most groups hide, the base's front was an establishment for the rich, allowing very few in. Flashing lights and the carpeted floor starts to fade as she gets closer to the centre of the building, dim light bulbs and concrete taking over. As Viney walks further away from the front, she can<em> feel </em>the way the boss' men look at her. Sly smirks and grins grow with every step she takes. But she takes no notice of them, merely treating them like dust on her shoulder; an inconvenience. (She's always disliked how the Construction Coven treated people, with how uncaring they are, yet somehow not being worse than how Potions Coven acts. That's why Barcus left them.)</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, the trained doctor finally reaches, what she thinks is, the medical room. Eight bed, four on each side, lay somewhat neatly along the walls. Two are preoccupied, one has a bandaged up man with bruises covering his exposed arms. Dried blood is flaking off his face by his lip, which is disgustingly split open. On the other bed, another man with a slightly ripped eyepatch lays perfectly still, not breathing. Some mobsters stand next to him, hats pressed to their chests and their heads facing down in- not mourning, but admiration. From the doorway, Viney nods her head down lightly. Despite hating the idea of the Mafia, she still respects the ones who die while working inside them. Luckily, he's not who Viney's here for; the other man is.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men by the dead man's side turns around to her. Placing his hat back on his head, he walks to her. He points to the occupant on the other bed and guides her to him, pulling out a chair for her, he whispers quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Please save him. I can't lose another soldier," His accent is thick, it reminds Viney of her father for a second before she shakes the idea out her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try my hardest."</p><p> </p><p>"... Thank you." After he walks away, Viney gets to work much quicker than she usually would. The sincerity of his voice is rare nowadays, and finding people like him is a pleasant surprise in such a horrible time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"He'll live. If the bandages that were on him before weren't so tightly wrapped, he would've died of blood loss before I could've even arrived," Viney says as she washes the blood and dead skin off her hands.</p><p> </p><p>The man with the thick accent nods understandingly. "I will make sure to wrap them just the same. My Ma taught me how before she passed, I always keep her methods deep in mind," He taps his temple with his fingers twice, his face itching to grin. Once again, he reminds Viney of her father with what he says. "I train to be good doctor. Just like her!" He lets his smile show, and Viney can't help but return it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you will." Surprisingly, he pulls her in for a quick hug, and, despite his big body, she hugs back just as hard. They part happily by him giving Viney her pay, it's almost twice the amount she was offered. When he gives it to her, he winks before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since Viney has left a job happy. Most times, she leaves disgusted and in need of a cold shower. But this time, she feels like she has no demand to do so. Due to being caught up in her mind, Viney makes a wrong turn into a different corridor. It leads to the same place she needs to go, and it's like an exact copy of the other one. </p><p> </p><p>Until she passes a door with a heavy lock, blocking it off from anyone entering, <em>or escaping</em>, Viney thinks as she walks forward. Just ahead of the door is a large, one-sided window, showing off the contents of the room. Inside is a single, tipped over chair, and off to the side on the floor, is a body still breathing. It's not her business to know what this gang does, but she's still curious as to what this person did to attack them. Pressing her hands to the glass to see better, Viney focuses on the body's features. Short, messy brown hair, tanned skin and a formal suit with the tie missing.</p><p> </p><p>There's only two Mafia group that has suits as a uniform: The Emperors Coven and the Blights. Due to having to patch up so many of them, Viney knows most of the Mobsters in the Blight group. So this person might be from Belos' gang, a group who Viney would rather choke on her own spit than help. She almost scoffs and walks away, but the person coughs and painfully sits up, blood running down their face. They lean against the brick wall, panting for air as they try to wipe the blood of their skin. The cuffs of their suit keep getting in the way, causing the blood to stain the white cloth. With a hiss of annoyance, the person stands slowly, hands flat on the wall for support. More of their face is revealed as they do so, leading Viney to discover who it is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luz, Goddamnit. How the hell am I going to get you out of this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From inside, Luz's breath is shaky and rushed. If Viney had anything to guess, Luz was probably unconscious for the past few hours, due to how stiff her muscles looked. Even though the glass was thick, the crack of Luz's back and knees was still audible to Viney's ears, making her cringe slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Horrible, isn't it?" A voice from behind her says boldly. Looking behind her, Viney sees a short boy, most likely a few years younger than her, walk next to her. The sides of his hair are shaved, and his attitude is carefree in the way he moves and talks. "How she breaths."</p><p> </p><p>Viney says nothing in return. All she wants to do is get Luz out, and she can't do that with this <em>child </em>stopping her. Not getting the hint, he leans closer to her. "My name's Mattholomule, yours is?" His smile shows off his yellow, crooked teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Biting back a gag, she answers forcibly with a sigh. "Viney." <em>If I'm truthful, he might leave. </em></p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen slightly as his smile grows wider. "I've heard of you. You're that Mob doctor who actually knows how to do your job, right?" She nods, despite knowing other doctors who are better than her. "I'm <em>sure </em>you recognise who I am."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't if you must know." </p><p> </p><p>Matt's smile falters for a second before it's back at full force. "Well, I'm the Boss' son. Guessing you've met him? Or at least talked to him."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't. Your father's consigliere contacted me to help the wounded men you have," <em>If I keep my answers short, maybe he'll get the message.</em> Ever so slightly, Viney's calm demeanour is broken with the gripping of her fists. She can't even think to just punch him, he has an entire Mob family keeping him safe. Viney would be shot within three seconds of hurting him. Not to mention it goes against her code, not to kill unless she has to. "I don't usually speak with <em>any </em>gang Boss."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," He turns his head back to Luz, who has finally gotten her breathing under control. She takes a step forward towards the chair, almost falling over in the process due to her weak limbs. From the corner of her eye, Viney sees Matt's grin got wider as this happened. "Say... can you do me a little job? A favour requested from the Underboss here?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as I get payment, then yes." There are few people who Viney won't charge; Jerbo and Barcus being two of them. As well as the people who have saved her life, because everyone knows that living is more useful. But Matt hasn't, and most likely never will help her.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of payment, doll?" His hand brushes her arm, running his finger down. "Because I can name a few different types-"</p><p> </p><p>"I only take cash payments. I'm not interested in whatever you want to do to me." Sadly, it's not the first time a customer wanted to pay without money. The first time it happened, Viney almost gagged when he requested it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," He mutters under his breath, annoyed by her choice. "I'll pay in money. I need you to patch her up." He points at Luz, clicking his fingers once. "So we can keep interrogating her without her passing out." It's morbid how Mafias work, but Viney's seen worse from others. This is barely scratching the surface of what they're prepared to do.</p><p> </p><p>"And just how much are you willing to give me?" If it's not high enough, Viney won't do it; that's how she works. She was ready to decline whatever he was about to say until...</p><p> </p><p>"3000,"<em> That's a lot. </em>Enough to keep her well off for at least a few more weeks, that combined with the extra from the man with the thick accent, Viney could be job free for at least a month. With how little fights that are happening, getting income for the past few days has been difficult. "What do you say?" His manipulation is evident, but Viney needs this.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take it. Give me at least an hour to fix her. After half an hour of resting, you can't beat the devil out of her as much as you want."<em> Sorry, Luz. </em></p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought," Matt said as he opened the locked door to the room. The stench of blood fills Viney's scenes instantly, almost overwhelming her. It's revolting. Matt closes the door behind her when she walks in, and Viney moves straight to the bloodied human. Slowly, she grabs Luz's shoulders and lowers her to the ground. A few hisses leave the human's mouth, but nothing too terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering that Matt could be watching her through the one-way glass, Viney doesn't talk to Luz. Instead, she lowers her medical kit to the ground and gets to work. Starting with the small gash on Luz's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the end of it, most of Viney's cleaning rags have been dyed with blood, but at least Luz is starting to recover. The bruising has died down, the purple patches becoming minor spots. After laying her down, Viney knocked on the window twice.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're there," No reply, she sighs in annoyance. "I can see you, y'know. There's a small crack in the glass that lets me see through it." The lock shakes, and Viney wears a smug smile for a second. Someone (who is not Matt) opens the door, letting Viney out. He hands her the money she was promised and slams the door closed after she walks out. Crossing his arms, he stomps away. Looking around, not a single person is in the corridor and Viney breaths a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay. Get out and find a way to help Luz- if I can. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In front of her, the doctor can see the flashing lights from a few hours ago again. Luckily, none of the men from before is there, so she peacefully walks out, her face blank, and hands tight-fisted on her kit. Forcing out a smile as she enters the streets, Viney quickly runs to an alleyway. The dark sky above shielding her body from onlookers.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out her potable scroll, she dials a number she hasn't in a while. It takes a few minutes, but a tired, sluggish voice answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Emira. I need some help."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Getting a call from her favourite doctor was the last thing Emira thought would happen tonight at 11 pm. After 14 hours of uncomfortable aiming practice (with few breaks) as per mother's orders, the Blight assumed she could have a lazy night, but apparently not. Don't get Emira wrong, she lo-<em> cares</em> about Viney, but she's <em>so </em>tired.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Though, despite her exhaustion, the sound of Viney, her voice cold and almost desperate, grabs her attention immediately. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone <em>attack </em>you?" If anyone dared to placed a hand on <em>Emira's doctor</em>, there's going to be a few problems.</p><p> </p><p>"Em, calm down. I'm fine; uninjured. I swear,"</p><p> </p><p>Emira nods but stops, realising that Viney can't see her. So she replies with an "Okay..." while trying to forget that she called Viney 'her doctor' with a red face.</p><p> </p><p>"Emira, I need to know if you or your brother or even Amity can help me," A loud yell from the background of Viney's call is what wakes Emira up fully. The doctor continues talking as though nothing happened, however. "No, wait, of course, Amity would help with this without a second thought."</p><p> </p><p>"Not to be rude, but what do you need at this time of night, doc?" Hearing Viney takes a deep breath, Emira prepares for almost everything.</p><p> </p><p>"I may or may not have helped the Construction Coven," That alone surprised Emira, due to knowing how the doctor works. But what Viney said after that made her nearly want to rethink her tastes in women.</p><p> </p><p>"With what?"</p><p> </p><p>"... With beating information about something I don't know out of Luz."</p><p> </p><p>"You- you helped them get information out of Luz?!" After saying that, Emira slaps a hand over her mouth, regretting what she said. But the damage was already done. The door to Emira's bedroom slammed open, and Amity walked through, still in her formal suit.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard Luz's name; what happened?" She snatched the scroll from Emira's hands. "Who do I have to remove from society this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey- give that back!" Amity puts her hand in front of Emira's face, silently telling her to be quiet.<em> Oh, the nerve that younger siblings have... </em></p><p> </p><p>Pressing the scroll to her ear, Amity nods along to what Viney is telling her. A range of emotions goes over her face, from angry to scared, to a something Emira doesn't recognise. For Amity show even a shred of how she feels is rare, but Luz has always been able to get something out of her, be it bad or good.</p><p> </p><p>"The Construction Coven kidnapped Luz. Do you know why?" Viney must've said no with how Amity's ears drooped slightly. "I see. I'll be there soon," She slots the scroll back into its holder and goes to step out the door until her sister stops her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I'm coming too!"</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Amity tries to deny what Emira wants. "You've been doing aiming practice all day, you're tired and you'll just get killed if you go. Stay here."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Amity sighs and walks over to Emira. "I understand you're worried about your doctor, but you'll do more harm than good. The last thing Viney needs if to patch me<em> and </em>you up if anything goes south," A look in Emira's eyes almost makes Amity change her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you at least take someone with you? An- and go to the warehouse after, I'll meet you there, okay?" If Amity noticed the stutter in her voice, she had the grace not to call it out.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, don't worry." A second later, Amity's gone, calling out to Edric to come with her as the door shuts behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Be safe, Mittens." Emira starts to prepare all the supplies Amity's group may need, and heads for the warehouse she mentioned earlier.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Stuffing the scroll in her bag, Viney ducks down behind some large supply boxes as someone walks past. She can't be seen, especially not now since she just called <em>Emira Blight </em>to help bust out a prisoner of a Mafia group. On one can know that she has close ties to the Blight siblings, or all her contracts have the risk of being broken. And if that happens, Viney's as good as dead.</p><p> </p><p>When she remembers that fact, the small pocket pistol grows ever so slightly heavier in the inside of her coat.</p><p> </p><p>A single gunshot could be heard inside the building Viney just left. Only people with sensitive hearing could listen to it, people like Viney. The sound always left a horrible taste in Viney's mouth, and she would flinch if it was close to her. It seems that, even after nine years, that noise still haunts her when she's 25.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping herself from having a panic attack, Viney stands back up, legs shaking. In just 20 minutes, a black truck pulls up next her, screeching as it stops. For a second, Viney positive that she's going to be mugged, but when the window rolls down, she's greeted with two heads of green hair and eyes of yellow.</p><p> </p><p>"Amity, Ed. You're here," The Blight's main base is at least a half an hour away, so how did they get here so fast? Despite being surprised, Viney keeps her voice low, as to not drive attention to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" As usual, Ed is pleased to see his boyfriends best friend. How he and Jerbo ended up together, Viney doesn't know. Though happy for them, the doctor didn't hesitate to threaten the Blight when she found out. </p><p> </p><p>(<em>"Who knew a pacifist could be so scary?" Edric asked Emira after Viney finished, but all his sister did was shrug in response, too busy staring at the pretty doctor with 'love me' eyes. Seeing the </em><em>usually calm doctor hold dagger to someone's throat made her feel things.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Being so thrilled, Ed removes the cigarette from in between his lips and throws it out the top his window, letting the cold air put it out. Every time he talks with Viney, she tells him that "Smoking kills", before he wouldn't bat an eye at it. But maybe he's learning, for once.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get here so quickly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Amity doesn't really care about many things in life, and she drives like it." A voice that Viney recognises as Willow, who also rolled down her window from the back seat. To her right, Gus sits stiffly, holding the seatbelt wrapped over his chest with a tight grip, breathing sharply. Viney nods towards him in question. "Don't worry about him. He wanted to get in on the action, but didn't know just how reckless Amity can be on the road." Willow tells her with a shrug as she pats Gus' head.</p><p> </p><p>"And where's Emira?" The 3 are silent for a second, scaring Viney.</p><p> </p><p>"She's been training all day. I told her to stay behind and rest, but she might've snuck out without me noticing." Amity tells her, voice flat, not giving any emotion away.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor mouths an<em> 'oh' </em>before stepping back when the door opens. The siblings are wearing hats to hide their more prominent features, like their green hair, something only the Blights have.</p><p> </p><p>Someone Viney doesn't know grabs the wheel from Amity after she jumps out, the other 3 following. Amity has multiple pistols and knives hidden in her pockets, as always. Edric has a Tommy-gun, and Willow, as well as a small compact rifle, she has a <em>fucking bomb in her suitcase. </em>Grinning, she gives it to Viney and explains how to use it. Slipping some cash through the window, Amity waves the driver off and turns to Viney, holding her hat down as the wind blows around her.</p><p> </p><p>"If what Viney said is true, this lowly gang stole Luz," There's a flick of anger in her eyes and a bark being barely held back. "And I want her back. Tonight."</p><p> </p><p>With a short discussion of their plan, they walk towards the building from out the alleyway, separately as to not gain attention. Gus stays behind, too scared and inexperienced with fights to even think of getting close. (Instead, he writes, being a reporter means he needs as many details as possible, and this will be perfect for his job.)</p><p> </p><p>The 4 of them start to close in on the building. Viney, filled with confidence, knocks on the front door. The same man before let her in, allowing her to begin the plan Willow made. Acting as if she hadn't finished her job, Viney walks back to the medical room via the same route as last time. Past the interrogation room.</p><p> </p><p><em> No ones here, thank God. </em>The corridor is empty as it was a handful of minutes ago. But inside the room, someones in there with Luz. He's not beating her or yelling, which is surprising to Viney. He is instead civilly talking to her with his arms crossed. They're both sat on chairs, Luz tied with down by her hands behind her back. In between them, was a short, grey table, dividing them. After a moment of staring, Viney realises that it's the man with the accent, the kind one. His height towering over Luz's small structure, but his voice is just loud enough for Viney to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, just give information then you may leave,"</p><p> </p><p>Luz doesn't speak, staring at the ground, eyes unfocused. Her arm is bleeding badly, red colouring her white shirt. Viney now knows where that gunshot from earlier ended up. Sighing, the man continues speaking, tapping his finger on the table impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you might not know much of the Blights, but we need as much as possible. Please, I wish not to hurt you," Still no reply from the human. <em>The Blights? That's who they want the information about? </em>Having enough of the one-sided chat, Viney opens the door, alerting both of them. "Doctor." A split second of a smile appears on his face before disappearing back to a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's me. Thank you- for not beating her senseless," Walking forward, Viney places her kit on the newly added table. "And I think I can help your dilemma." His eyes light up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You can?" He stands up, giving his seat to Viney who takes it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. But I'll need to be alone with her- trust issues, y'know. She and I know each other, I helped her once." Nodding, he leaves. By the looks of it, he's not even in front of the glass. In the open crack, the lack of a shadow hovering there is like a blessing to the doctor. Sighing in relief, Viney starts to talk to the human in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Tu puedes correr?<em> (Can you run?) </em>" The sudden change in language gets Luz's attention. She didn't know Viney spoke her mother-tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Si... ¿Pero por qué?<em> (Yes. But why?) </em> " Breathing in deeply, Viney stands up and walks behind Luz, undoing the knots around her bruised wrists. The doctor leans forward and throws her kit to the other end of the room, hitting the ground with a <em>clunk</em>. In Viney's hand, Luz sees, is a detonator connected to her kit by a long piece of thin wire. Rubbing her wrists as a second thought, Luz steps back, her body knocking into the wall next to the glass. "Is that a goddamn BOMB?!" Viney pulls the table down and ducks behind it, using it as a shield. Luz dives next to her, holding her injured arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Willow gave it to me. I'm going to light it, and after it blows, you need to run. Got it?" Viney backs up next to Luz, standing just in front of her in case.</p><p> </p><p>"What?-"</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know you understand, friend."</p><p> </p><p>Merely two seconds after she says this, an explosion the size of a small car happens; and the first part of the plan is complete. Yet not without injuries. Rubble and debris flew everywhere, scraping and cutting Viney and Luz. But the fire, G<em>od the fire</em>, burns and rips at the two's skin and parts of their clothes. Viney's shoulder is red and hot by the end of it, hurting her more than she thought it would. As the dust settles, she hears footsteps running toward them, a lot of footsteps, at least 20 people.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz?" The human in question is on the floor, hand to her chest, breathing erratically. "Oh, for fucks sake." Bending down, Viney pulls Luz up, holding her in her arms, pressed to her chest tightly. A noise from behind her gets her attention, they're trying to push into the room. But a large pile of brick is stopping them, giving Viney time to run. And with bleeding legs, she does, without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Are they gonna live?" Ed asks, drumming his fingers over his Tommy-gun.</p><p> </p><p>"No clue,"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious." Willow lets out a chuckle, shaking her head at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll both be fine, I swear," The plant expert blows some smoke out her mouth, staring at the explosion site with her cigarette in between her fingers. To her left, approximately 15 men lay still in a pile, but not dead. When Viney got access to the building again, Willow saw that the entire place was surrounded with bodyguards, all armed to the teeth. So she dealt with them the only way she knows how; drugs. Bribing them with the stuff was easy, they followed her like a 'hungry dog', as Ed described it so perfectly. All it took was a few tries, and they were all gone within 2 minutes. Dropping her cigarette on the ground and rubbing her boot over it, Willow points forward with a pistol she stole. "I mean... they're right there."</p><p> </p><p>Amity's ears perk up from under her hat. Looking to where Willow said, through the fog of the city, she sees Viney, limping and bloody, carrying Luz in her arms. The human has seen better days, with cuts and small burns covering her exposed skin. Desperately, she reaches out for her, holding her gently. Despite growing up in a criminal lifestyle, Amity can be soft when she has to. The dumb human in her arms taught her that, with her<em> gorgeous eyes and cocky grin whenever they're around each other, dragging Amity down the rabbit hole of her feelings- </em></p><p> </p><p>"We need to go, lovergirl."<em> She was staring, wasn't she? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Viney." The truck is just big enough to hold all of them if Luz's head lays over Amity's lap by sitting the human on the floor. Tucking her hat next to Luz, Amity sees</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Amity's hands stop half-way through brushing the dust and brick out Luz's hair. To her side, Viney fell asleep the second she sat down, breathing lightly. Next to the doctor, Ed looks at his sister with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ed, the only reason as to why I'm not strangling that smile off is because of Viney. But I can still shoot you dead without hitting her." He quiets down after that, and Amity continues uninterrupted while thinking about how soft Luz's short hair is.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They drive to a secret location just a mile or two west from the Blight manor. It's a large warehouse filled with equipment and supplies like guns and bullets that the siblings find while on jobs. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the building, the 4 people awake (Ed, Amity, Willow and Gus) can hear someone moving things when they stepped out the truck. Pulling her rifle out from under her coat, Willow stands in front of the others. She reaches out and grasps the door handle firmly, and taking a deep breath, opens it quickly. A loud bang echo through the mostly empty space. Upon hearing it, Emira pulls out her own rifle from the table near her and points it at Willow. They stare at each other for a moment before relaxing and lowering their firearms.</p><p> </p><p>"You're back," Walking forward, Emira looks around them, slightly worried. "Where's Viney? And Luz, too?"</p><p> </p><p>"In the truck. They're both injured and need medical treatment. And our only doctor is close to being unconscious, I doubt she could even think of sewing any of her or Luz's wounds."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll have to do then, won't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep." Not know what happened or who they fought, Emira thought that the damage on their bodies would be just a few cuts. But was greeted with blood, burns, bruises and ripped clothes. Worried, Emira pulls Viney out gently, into her arms. Amity does the same with Luz. As they walk back to the warehouse, Emira notices the lack of equipment Viney has.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's her kit?" Amity thinks for a second before telling her.</p><p> </p><p>"We had to let it go,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"We needed a decoy for the bomb." Stopping in her tracks, Emira says Amity's words in her head a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry- the fucking <em>what</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After explaining everything to her sister, Amity leaves Luz in Willow's care and Gus' supervision. As the youngest Blight closes the door, Emira is left confused and slightly angry.</p><p> </p><p>"You... you used Viney as a bomb carrier." The fear in her voice is clear to hear; she was scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Keeping her answers short while she sews a nasty gash on Luz's hand, Willow nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Emira, I have to tell you that the bandage on Viney's arm isn't tight enough," Gus calls from next to her, writing on his notepad of the events that happened. "Thank you," He says after Emira wraps it harder around her, tieing it more securely on Viney's skin. The area near the wound is red with blood and burns, something Emira doesn't know how to tend for.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do that. Just keep the pressure on Luz's hand for me." Willow tells her, and because she doesn't want to hurt Viney, she complies.</p><p> </p><p>This routine of the two of them (and occasionally Gus) swapping Luz and Viney to patch up lasts for a few hours until the latter woke up. Blurry-eyed and sluggish, the doctor asks to be moved somewhere else to talk with Emira. Red in the face and stuttering, she agrees and walks Viney to the other side of the room. Behind her, she hears Ed whisper something to Willow, who lets out a short laugh before getting back to work. Holding back from beating him into the ground, Emira focuses her attention on the woman leaning on her for support.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, doc. Just a little further,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly lowering Viney on a chair, Emira kneels down in front of her, placing a nervous hand on her leg, rubbing her thumb gently. Viney's hand moves to rest on top of Emira's, and the Blight almost short-circuits because of it. But a hiss of pain above her drags her out her panic. Gripping her left shoulder tightly, Viney tries to stop the pain from escaping. Gradually tearing Viney's shirt, just in case Viney wants Emira to stop doing so, the Blight can see the full extent of the damage. Removing her hand from her leg, Viney holds her shirt to make sure it doesn't reveal too much.</p><p> </p><p>A harsh red spot on the top of the doctor's shoulder, near her collarbone, covers most of her skin there. "The-" Viney says before inhaling sharply through her clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"The what?"</p><p> </p><p>"The heat of the bomb was worse than I thought," Moving her hand off her shoulder to see it better, Viney continues. "It went under my clothing and did...<em> this</em>." She gestures to the burn mark. "Sorry for being such an... inconvenience to you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call yourself that. Don't<em> ever</em>, okay?" The tone in Emira's voice is demanding but caring, an odd combination. Hearing something like that come out a well-respected criminal's mouth is so rare, so limited that some people say that Mobsters kill whoever hears them say it.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Viney nods. "I won't. If you don't want me to, I won't." Emira has only scared Viney once. It was when she got angry with how reckless the doctor would be looking for jobs, yelling at her and nearly<em> banning</em> Viney going anywhere without a bodyguard. (The Blight saw what she was doing and stopped, allowing Viney to do as she wished. Yet not without nearly begging Viney to be more careful.) But now, with what Emira said being phrased as an order, not a request, almost made Viney feel threatened, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, the Blight doesn't reply back. Instead, she silently pulls out some bandages and begins to wrap Viney's shoulder with them. It's clear to see that Emira doesn't know what she's doing, but Viney doesn't have the heart or strength to stop her, so she just raises her arm to make it easier. The entire warehouse is quiet, except Ed's occasional blow from the cigarette he just lit. The silence is held until Amity opens the door, carrying a box full of medical supplies in her arms. The sudden slam of the door, somehow, causes Luz to wake up. Sitting up quickly, she looks towards the area where the sound came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. It's just you." And promptly fell unconscious again.</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck?" Amity asks to no one in particular. Willow and Edric let out a howl, and quietly Gus joins in.</p><p> </p><p>With most of the attention focused on Luz, Emira was able to carefully rip open the other side of Viney's shirt to look for any more burns without the others seeing. But she found something different than a wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, birdie?" Emira asks, making Viney look at her questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Birdie?" The word causes Viney to remember her father. The smell of bullets and the sight of blood dripping on her legs flashes in her mind for a moment, before she shakes it away. Having a panic attack is the last thing she needs now.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I didn't know you had a tattoo," The Blight's fingers brush over the wings of the almost majestic creature drawn on Viney's right shoulder. It's not a Mafia tattoo, or even one to prove something. To Emira, it feels like more than that' it feels special. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a gryphon," Emira goes to ask about it, but Viney stops her. "I got it to remember my father." Emira's hand stops its movement and slowly puts it back by her side. Between them, not a single word is said for a minute. The silence is broken, however, when Emira softly asks a question. </p><p> </p><p>"Should I not call you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. It just reminded me of something he would call me when I was young," Emira's body relaxes, and she moves her hand back on Viney's leg. "You can call me that. But only when we're alone, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Emira goes to wrap more bandages on the doctor. Despite that fact that she's doing it wrong, she's happy she didn't mess anything up with her favourite doctor. "Alright. Say, how do you deal with burn wounds?" With a laugh, Viney tells her how.</p><p> </p><p>As this happens, when Emira is looking through her drawers for the ointment Viney asked for, the doctor thinks. She tells herself that, if the Blight's were the one who killed her father, she wouldn't take it out on any of the siblings. They don't deserve it, after all. But their parents, on the other hand, should have a fitting end even if they didn't do anything to Viney personally.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"She's even more smitten that you are," Ed says to his little sister as he looks at the moment between Emira and Viney happen.</p><p> </p><p>"You are just asking to have my gun shoved down your mouth, aren't you?" Amity tells him while pointing an unloaded pistol at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time it happened to me." Ed replies with a wink and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You are the reason why I want to be an only child."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes please tell me, it helps me out a lot.</p><p>Anyway, I'm going to go watch the Godfather, caio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>